My Summer Horror Story
by authorgirl13
Summary: This is a story about me and my friends going on an RV Trip. Well what happens when we run into a Disney Villain? Rating's K because of guns being in the story. R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

_My Summer Horror Story_

_By: Authorgirl13_

_Ch.1_

_The Journey Begins_

"Drew, hurry up, the RV's here" I called as stuff was being loaded up for a trip we were going on. My boyfriend, Drew Flack raced out of his house, as I was about to call again. My friends were also coming, Kalea Brown, Ashlee Mcquay, and Alley Collins, also Drew invited one of his friends, Jeremiah Phillips. Jeremiah's mom was also going to chaperone. We weren't just going camping, we were going to N.Y.C and Disney World as detours!

"Come on Drew, we don't have all day", Kalea called as he and I hopped in the van.

"So, who's ready for Disney World and N.Y.C", Mrs. Phillips asked as there was a chorus of "me's". And we were off just like that, but we didn't know Disney villains could change into real people! One was following us!

"You sure you don't wanna switch targets boss", a radio voice from the guys back pocket asked.

"Trust me, I think we can handle these kids", the mysterious voice responded.

"First, we're going to N.Y.C, then Disney World, and after that we're going to go camping in Kentucky for two weeks", Mrs. Phillips told us.

"That's over a month", I exclaimed, counting the weeks and days we'd be gone.

"Hey, its summer vacation, isn't it," Ashlee asked.

"Yeah, so next stop, New York City", we all exclaimed. Unfortunately the mystery villain we still hadn't identified yet heard us.

"Next stop, N.Y.C," he said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ch.2 _

_N.Y.C_

"Wow, N.Y.C", I exclaimed, looking around at the bright lights on Broadway Street once we reached it.

"Yeah", Kalea agreed as we got out of the parked RV.

"First we hit a Broadway show, then we go to the Statue of Liberty, after that we'll go to Central Park, and then…..", Mrs. Phillips started, but Drew cut her off.

"Uh, Mrs. P, I think we should just split up and look at what we want to", Drew offered.

"Um, that works too, okay, but meet me at the RV in a few hours okay", Mrs. P said to us once we were in teams of two. There was Drew and me, Jerimiah and Ashlee, Alley and Kalea, and Mrs. P was going alone.

"Got it", we answered, rushing off with our teams.

"They're going in teams……perfect", an eerie voice said from a black SUV.

"So, what, you want to pick them off one by one", a voice asked from his cell.

"Let's do that", the mystery villain replied evilly, looking at his first two targets….Kalea and Alley!

"So, I say we hit a Broadway show first, _then_ the Statue of Liberty", Alley said.

But Kalea shook her head and said, "No, Statue of Liberty, _then_ Broadway, Broadway plays are boring anyway."

"Broadway!"

"Statue of Liberty!"

"How 'bout a hot dog girls", a New Yorker asked from behind them.

"Uh, sure, how much", Alley asked.

"It's free today" the hot dog seller replied, smiling.

"Free hot dogs in New York", Kalea asked skeptically.

""It's, uh, free hot dog day", the man answered uncertainly.

"Uh-huh, sorry, don't want one, thanks anyway", Kalea said, leading Alley away from the strange hot dog seller.

"Okay girls, that's fine with me, I mean, anyone would want a _free_ hot dog on this once in a lifetime opportunity", the hot dog seller said, pushing his cart away. Once he rounded a corner, he opened a hole in the front of the cash register to reveal a net that was going to leap out at Kalea and Alley if they had gotten a hot dog. Suddenly an SUV pulled in front of him.

"Well, where are the girls", the mystery villain asked anxiously.

"Uh, well, heh, I, uh", the minion stuttered but the mystery villain pulled the man up to the window by the V-neck of his shirt.

"YOU DIDN'T GET THE GIRLS!"

"We-well, I had them, b-but, they slipped away" the minion stuttered nervously.

"Fine……..fine, we'll just have to get the others, then we'll have them all", the mystery villain stated.

"So, wanna go shopping now, or later, after that we can buy tickets to the Yankee's game and see that", Ashlee said to Jerimiah while they walked down the street.

"Do we really have to go shopping Ashlee, I'd rather go to the sports expo", Jerimiah urged.

"Look, I……", Ashlee started, but was stopped by a strange sound she thought she heard above them. "Let's keep moving", Ashlee continued, leading Jerimiah around the corner just in time. A net had been raised above them, and anyone matching their identities would be caught in the net! Good thing they moved when they did! The minion's cell started ringing.

He answered it and an eerie voice asked over the phone, "What do you think?"

"Okay, next team is our next target" the minion replied, looking over at the black SUV. The next team was me and Drew! Well, while all this was going on, I was shopping while Drew was at the sports expo across the street. We had a fight before that, so I decided to go talk to him. As I was walking away from Claire's, I noticed a pink box with my name on it.

"It must be from Drew", I thought as I walked out and opened it. Inside was a pale yellow, knee- high, sleeveless dress. It was beautiful! I didn't see anyone coming, so I ran back inside, told the clerk I'd already bought it, tried it on, and walked back out. I twirled around the sidewalk a couple of times…….but I didn't see the SUV parked right beside me, and the man reaching out to grab me! Suddenly someone shoved me in an RV, Mrs. P's RV!

"Mrs. P, what are you doing", I asked.

"Heather, we're being followed, every one of the other kids have encountered a strange person", Mrs. P explained while she drove away. From his black SUV the mystery villain screamed with anger. That dress had been a trap! He could have easily grabbed me if Mrs. P wasn't there!

_Well that's the second chapter, and sorry to the people who don't understand the way their traveling from one place to another in like two days. I'll update soon._


	3. Chapter 3

_Ch. 3_

_Some Weird Happenings_

I couldn't believe someone was following us! And if so, what would they want with six teens and a history teacher? I wondered about this as we turned down a road, away from N.Y.C, when we had only been there four hours! "We'll come back to N.Y.C next summer guys, right now I say we go to Disney _Land_, they must've heard us talking, so we can lose 'em in California", Mrs. Phillips said, trying to get us to look on the bright side.

We sighed and answered in unison, "Okay." Personally, I was happy we were taking a different detour. I wanted to get as far away as possible from the person who was stalking us! And because I knew the others felt the same way about it, because they kept shifting in their seats uneasily. Drew was squeezing my hand as I mentally crossed my fingers that the stalker had given up and left us alone. Of course I was wrong. The black SUV was right behind us, it had a cover up that looked like a yellow Hummer.

"Target's in sight", the man reported to his computerized phone.

"Uh, boss, you still sure about this", one of his assistants who was in the car with him asked.

"Yeah, I mean they're just kids, what'dya need them so badly for", another man agreed in the backseat.

"I need them because of _her_", the mystery villain said as the computer snapped my school picture along with some info of me on the screen above them.

"Heather Marie Beery, 16 years old, pursuing a career as an author, and a Disney expert", one of the men asked, looking at my picture uncertaintly.

"Yes, she's a Disney expert, she knows about every single thing about Disney they ever made, plus she's even worked there before on one of the shows and knows All the backstage passages , has all the secrets on what the companies going to come out with, she's an EXPERT", the man exclaimed.

"Boss, uh, why can't you just get someone who works at the park", one of the assistants asked.

"Because, when they're children or teenagers, they're vulnerable, but when they're adults they know everything you're trying to do to them, they would probably even know who was stalking them the moment they left!"

"And we need others _why_", one of the men asked.

"Because, if we catch them before we catch Heather, we will be able to use them to get to her", the villain explained.

"Oh", the men in the SUV chorused in unison.

"Idiots", the villain muttered as he continued following us. Meanwhile when we were on our way to California I started thinking about our situation. I had never had anyone follow or stalk me before!

Drew finally spoke up, "Mrs. P, uh, why would somebody stalk us?"

"Honestly, I don't know Drew, but if we find out who it is, we'll call the police", Mrs. P answered. It would take us two weeks to get there, so it was going to be a long road trip! That night we pulled out to a camping site by the highway,

"So, anyone see the laptop, I've been looking for it everywhere", Kalea asked us while we were playing cards.

"How're we supposed to know, you're the one who had it last", I said, a little annoyed that Kalea had interrupted me from winning.

"Yeah I know I had it last, but I looked where I put it and it wasn't there", Kalea said.

"Okay, guys, split up and look for it", Alley sighed as all six of us started looking for the missing laptop.

After about two hours of looking I whispered to the group, "Look, don't tell Mrs. Phillips that we…"

"Guys, I heard you were looking for this", Mrs. P said, popping her head in the room and revealing the laptop in her hands.

"Kalea", we growled as Kalea grabbed the laptop and ran out of the room at the speed of light.

"Kalea, come on out", I said an hour later. Kalea had locked herself in the broom closet for about an hour and we were trying to get her to come out. Finally she came out, looking a little pale. "What's with the face paint", I asked, as it looked like she painted her face white.

"I've been on Yahoo Messanger for about five minutes and there's this guy, Mystery Villian, he keeps wanting to know where I am and who I am", Kalea said, showing us the laptop screen. Here's what it looked like;

windy girl468-Anybody there?

Mystery Villian-Just me it looks like.

Windy girl468-Are you sure there isn't anyone else.

Mystery Villian-Pretty sure. I'm in Tokyo right now. Where are you?

windy girl468-Me?

Mystery Villian-Yes, you.

windy girl468-Why do you want to know?

Mystery Villain-Just wondering. Where are you?

Windy girl468-I'm not saying.

Mystery Villain-Why not? Well, can I at least know your name?

Windy girl468-No! Why do you want to know this stuff?

Mystery Villain-My name's Jevon Campbell. Who are you?

Windy girl468-Jevon? Are you really in Tokyo?

Mystery Villain-That depends, who wants to know?

I was kinda spooked by what was on the screen. That didn't sound like Jevon, a kid in our class that Kalea knew.

"You better answer it", Drew said, starting to type, "Kalea Brown".

Kalea slapped his hand away from the keyboard and yelled, "Are you crazy, that's not Jevon, he knows my username's windy girl468, why would he need to know my name!"

"Maybe he forgot", Drew said. Jevon had a short term memory problem and sometimes forgot important things.

"Maybe, I better tell him who I am and where we are", Kalea said after she thought about it.

I kept myself from screaming, "NO!" Besides, what if it _was _Jevon, it was hard to tell.

Kalea continued typing;

Windy girl468- It's Kalea Brown. We're a little outside the California border. Does that answer your question?

Mystery Villain- It sure does……oh, and by the way, I'm not Jevon Campbell, (laughs maniacally)

Okay, if I wasn't scared out of my wits before, I was now! What did this guy want with us!

Kalea started typing violently;

Windy girl468-Who are you! What do you want with us! Tell me now!

Mystery Villain-Don't worry, you'll soon find out! (laughs maniacally)

Kalea and the rest of us started screaming like crazy as the computer screen shut off automatically.

"Guys, guys, you okay, what's wrong", Mrs. Phillips called, rushing into the room like a speed boat.

"Uh, yeah, we-we're okay, we just, were telling ghost stories, yeah, and Jerimiah just told a really spooky one and the light flicked off for a minute", I stuttered nervously.

I am not a good liar, but amazingly Mrs. P believed it and shrugged saying, "Okay, get ready for bed." That night I could barely get to sleep, knowing definantley that someone was following us.

"His notions must be very dark", I thought. For one wild second I thought it was some kind of cruel sick joke but I thought better of it. I soon drifted off to sleep. Meanwhile, not far away from our camper, was a disguised SUV. The mystery villain had a camera hooked to the security camera in our camper!

"Well, we have them spooked enough now, if that didn't spook them, nothing will", the mystery villain chuckled.

"Boss, I think this has gone on long enough", one of his assistants told him defiantly.

"Oh no, I won't stop until I see that girl in this SUV, tied up and forced to join us!"

"Whatever you say boss", the assistant said, slumping down in his chair.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_Syndrome_

The next morning we were in a hotel at Disney World! Somebody had offered us a winning ticket to ride to Disney World in our own private jet!

"So, tonight we're gonna see Fantasmic", I asked.

"Yeah, but right now, let's go shopping", Alley said. As the day went on I had the weirdest feeling we were being stalked. The stalker! I had realized this when we sat down and were about to watch Fantasmic.

"I have to go to the bathroom, be right back", I said, hopping up and climbing the stairs. Once I turned a corner I saw someone in the shadows. He lunged at me! I tried to duck away, but he grabbed and held me straight. Then another figuire stood and walked up to me, the light beeming against his 4ft. carrot colored hairdo. I recognized his aquamarine eyes.

"Heather Beery, we meet at last", the villain whispered in my ear,

"Syndrome", I screamed, recognizing the villain from one of my favorite movies, _The Incredibles_!

"You _are _an expert", he cooed gently, lifting the tip of my chin so he could see my face better.

"Wha-how, how is it possible", I asked myself disbelievingly.

"Oh, it's really quite simple you, you see, I invented a device that could transport me to your world, and I can change into a human", he explained, pulling me close, "just like you…." I tried to scream for help, but in no time flat, one of his henchmen duck taped my mouth and tied me up. "Come, we must leave now, before anyone sees us", Syndrome whispered as he and his minions dragged me away. They left a note in my place! Ten minutes later Kalea and the rest of my friends were out looking for me.

"Heather", Drew called. Suddenly he stepped on the note. "Hey, what's that", he asked himself picking it up.

It read;

Dear windy girl468,

My name is Syndrome, and I have your best friend! If you ever want to see her alive again, you will steal the deed to Disney World! Time is running out for your friend, hurry!

Sincerely,

Syndrome

"Heather's been kidnapped", Ashlee screamed in horror. All the kids started freaking out. Mrs. P took the note from Drew.

"Okay, first thing we need to do is steal the deed to Disney World", Mrs. Phillips announced.

"Uh, Mrs. P, why don't we just add "criminal teacher" to your job", Drew asked as they headed out of the stadium.

**__**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Stealing The Deed**_

Meanwhile about an hour after that I found myself tied to a chair in a dark room.

I shut my eyes, thinking about the sitch, when an eerie voice softly said into my ear, "Open your eyes Heather, you have guests.." I opened my eyes vaguely, to see my friends being dragged in by guards, their arms handcuffed. I gasped in horror.

"Guys, wha-how'd you get here", I asked in disbelief. Then my eyes narrowed at Syndrome. "What did you do to them" I demanded, my blood starting to boil.

"Why, I just had your little "chaperone" thrown in jail, so I could take these kids prisoner", he explained. Just then, a man with a laptop came in and approached Syndrome.

Sir, I've found the girl's weakness, it's a boy named Drew Flack." Syndrome smiled slyly at me.

"_Reall_y?" I gulped nervously as Syndrome motioned for one of his henchman to take Drew to a medical table. "Bring out _The Death Ray_", Syndrome instructed maliciously as a red ray was aimed at Drew's head. Syndrome turned to me and said, "The choice is yours Heather, either help me get the deed, or your precious little boyfriend Drew,_ dies where he stands_!" I couldn't believe it! Here I was, held hostage at who knows where, my friend's lives in danger, our chaperone in jail, and now, to top it all off, a fantasy villain threatening to zap my boyfriend into submission unless I helped him get the deed to an amusement park! After this experience, I would believe anything!

Still, beside the point, I had to save Drew, and if he got the deed we wouldn't get killed, so I sighed and said, "Fine, I'll help you."

Syndrome grinned evilly at me and said, "I thought you'd come around Heather."


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_The Plan_

The next couple of hours flew by. I told Syndrome that if he wanted me to get the deed to Disney World, he'd have to promise not to hurt Drew or any of my friends. He promised, but I could tell he was lying, so I decided to do it at lightning speed. So, there I was, at the entrance of Disney, ready to steal the deed, (why he wanted it I'll never know) which could get me jailed for life (or maybe just two years) give or take. I approached Mike, one of the guards who I was friends with.

"Hey Heather", he greeted me sincerely. I felt lower than dirt right then as he let me through. "So, you starrin in any shows this summer", Mike asked.

"Uh, no, I'm on vacation with my friends, but I think I'm supposed to do Beauty and The Beast in September." That was true, but if I got caught, it might not happen. I walked in cautiously and headed for the antique building, where Walt Disney had hidden it.

I thought about the situation for a minute and drew a conclusion in my head;

A. Steal the deed

Pro: I won't get my friends in trouble

Con: I could get jailed for life!

B. Don't steal it

Pro: I won't get in trouble and I won't have over looming guilt following me for the rest of my life

Con: Drew and friends could get hurt. (big could)

I looked over the list I'd made and it was obvious what I had to do. Here was my plan, I steal the deed, but I won't actually be taking the real thing to Syndrome. I'd copy the deed on the computer and take that copy to him, while I gave the real one back to Disney, so they could hide it in a different place. I snuck in the building, but some body grabbed me. I screamed, afraid that it was a guard

"Heather, what're you doing in here, you know cast members can't come in here this late at night." It was Mike. I started sweating like crazy.

"Uh, yeah, I was just, uh………oh okay, I'm stealing the deed to the park, only because an evil fantasy villain from one of the movies is threatening to kill Drew and my friends, but I have a plan, if you'll just listen to me", I exclaimed. Mike was completely shocked,

Then he quickly recovered and said, "Okay, I'll help, just calm down." I took a deep breath and let it out.

"Here's my plan, I take the deed and copy it on the computer, then I take the copy to Syndrome, and I take the real deed back to you so you can hide it in a different place." Mike thought for a moment then nodded as I broke the glass case holding it after he had shut down the alarm system. I grabbed the deed and ran as fast as I could and exited the park.

"You better be right Heather", Mike called after me. As soon as I got to the sidewalk, a black van pulled up beside me. I couldn't see anything, because the street lights weren't on. So I never saw the arm of the person in the van, grabbing me and pulling me in. Once in the van (the lights were on) I saw my friends tied to their seats. My pulse raced as I saw a gun pointed at Drew's head.

Syndrome turned to me and asked, "So, Heather, did you get it?" I pulled out the copy and handed it to him.

"Now, let my friends, and Drew go", I said through clenched teeth. He smirked and motioned for the man holding the gun to lower it.

"I just wanna know one thing, why'd you want the deed anyway", I asked.

Syndrome frowned angrily and said, "None of your business, now get outta my car!" His henchmen tossed us out on the sidewalk.

"Once we'd recovered Ashlee yelled, "Why in the heck did you give him the deed!" I stayed calm cause I knew that she, or one other person, was going to scream about it.

"I didn't give him the actual thing, I gave him a copy, now come on, he mentioned Mrs. P was going to be out here." Right on cue we saw Mrs. Phillips running towards us with a worried look on her face. She raced to Jeremiah and crushed him in a hug as we snickered a little.

"We need to get you guys home, now", Mrs. P said, dragging us down the sidewalk.

I whispered to the others, "Maybe it'd be better if she didn't know." We all agreed that if we told her, there'd be no way our parents would let us go anywhere after that. I thought our battle with that psycho was over, but boy was I wrong! Right at that same moment Syndrome was scanning the deed to see if it was real. The scan said it was negative.

Syndrome growled and said, "That little brat lied to me!"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**The Last Battle**_

Of course I didn't know at the moment because we were fishing at Lake Erie.

"Boy, I'm glad that psycho villain's gone", Ashlee said, setting up her pole. We all agreed, basically because Mrs. Phillips was out getting a boat and we could talk about it freely. Once she got back though we shut our mouths about it. She took us out on the boat, we set our bait, casted our lines, then waited. Drew, I could hear, was humming the song, _Can't Touch This_. I grinned and giggled a little as he realized I heard him and turned red.

"Hey, I got somethin", Jeremiah exclaimed, pulling on his line. I thought Jeremiah had caught a big one, cause he was tugging on it for five minutes.

"Man Jeremiah, what'd you catch", I asked (more like exclaimed). If we'd known what was coming we would've landed that boat and ran. Some kind of high tech sub rose way above the boat. It stopped at about three feet above the boat I gasped, knowing it was Syndrome. My first intention was to run away screaming, but that would've been in embarrassing. So I took Drew and the others to the bottom and shut the door. Mrs. Phillips was already down there, so I told Drew to stall her. As soon as everyone was down I turned to face the sub. It's steps stretched to about five feet in front of me. The doors opened and Syndrome walked out, heading towards me. He smiled and grabbed the collar of my shirt.

"So, you think you can outsmart me?"

I smirked and asked, "Well it worked, didn't it?"

Syndrome folded his arms and leaned against the boat casually and said, "Very good Heather, it's almost as if I barely consider you a threat." I realized that was an insult and held up my cell, silently threatening to call the police. He mockingly quivered in fear and said, "Ooh there's that temper of yours again, what are you going to do, what if your _chaperone_ sees us, hmmmm?" I realized that if I called the cops, I'd be exposing that I'd been helping him and hadn't told the adult with me. I slowly lowered the phone and looked helpless. He smirked. Now then, let's start with my demands." I glared at him and raised my fist to punch him. Then I heard a door open behind me.

I gasped when I heard Mrs. Phillips gasp and ask, "Heather, who is that!" I whirled around and saw Drew standing there.

I glared at him as if to say, "I thought you were stalling her."

Drew understood and silently stared back at me desperately, saying, "I tried, but I couldn't." I looked back as I saw Syndrome was taken off guard. Seeing this as an opportunity I aimed to punch him in the face as hard as I could. He evaded it, but just barely, regaining his composure.

He grinned and said, slowly walking up to me with a stun gun, "Sneak attack, very good Heather, you're getting more experienced with every battle, however not even you can evade _this_! Seen one of these before? It's familiar, isn't it?" I stopped in my tracks and realized that that same gun had been pointed at Drew's head the day before. I had though it was a real gun, at least that's what he told me, but he lied to me. He had lied to get me to steal the deed!

I backed away cautiously as I said to my friends without turning my head, "Go back to the bottom of the boat guys."

Drew looked extremely worried and I could tell there was fear in his voice when he asked, "B-but what about y-"

I stopped him and said, "GO Drew, I don't want to see you get hurt." Without hesitation Mrs. P led them to the bottom. Syndrome smirked.

"Well, I'm sure Drew will miss you, say goodbye Heather Beery!"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_**The Incredibles**_

I braced myself for one brief moment of pain then darkness, but just as he was about to kill me he groaned in pain. Syndrome fell to the floor, unconscious. I gaped at the unconscious super villain.

"What just happened", I asked myself. Just then one of the craziest things happened. Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Violet, Dash, Jack-Jack, and Frozone walked up from behind him. I couldn't believe my eyes! I screamed, unable to express my surprise and relief any other way. Hearing me, my friends ran up to see me. They stopped in mid-step and saw The Incredibles standing there, looking a little shaken that I screamed so loud. Ashlee was about to faint but Jeremiah caught her. I didn't dare look back, as I just stood there and thought, "This is just a dream, any second now, I'll wake up and things'll be normal again."

But Violet walked up to me and said, pointing to my shirt, "Nice shirt, I have one in aqua." Nope, I wasn't dreaming. The shirt I was wearing came in aqua, blue, pink and purple (which was the color I had).

Drew ran up to my side and said, "Look, if this is some big prank, it's not funny!" He was about to continue, but Elastigirl bended her arms and used them to pull Drew up to her.

"Honey, does this look like a prank?" Drew was speechless as Elastigirl threw him in the air and caught him.

Frozone stepped up and said, "Yeah, we busted our butts to save you guys and we get some snobby 16 year old, telling us this was a prank!" Drew, (or anybody else) couldn't believe it!

"We heard Syndrome was trying to steal the deed to this theme park in another world, so we went undercover and followed him", Mr. Incredible explained.

"Why did he want it anyway", I asked for about the sixth time.

"Well it's complicated, but….."

Mr. Incredible started but Elastigirl held up a hand and said, "We didn't know, all we knew was we had to stop him."

_Almost to the end. Two more chapters._


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

_**The Incredibles Explain**_

"So, you guys magically got in our world by using this thing", I asked later, pointing to a portal type thing.

Mr. Incredible nodded and said, "Yeah, well we uh, didn't exactly make it, Syndrome did, so we just followed him into your world." Drew was still skeptic about the sitch we were in.

"How do I know you're the real Incredibles team, you could've staged the whole thing!" I sighed at Drew's paranoia. Then the group of supers pulled up a sleeve to reveal a mark in the same places on their arms. Frozone's was shaped like ice. The Incredibles were color coordinated. Mr. I's was red, Elastigirl's was goldish, Dash's was orange, Violet's was a deep purple, and Jack-Jack's was a light orange.

"Whoa, so what's with the tattoos", Drew asked. Dash scoffed and pulled his sleeve back on.

"Duh, they're not tattoos, their birthmarks." Drew mumbled and kicked the dirt, embarrassed. I giggled slightly. Mrs. Phillips wasn't with us at the moment, she was getting her memory erased of the last day, so she wouldn't expose that we met The Incredibles and Syndrome.

"So, what, you take Syndrome back to your world and get him arrested permantley", I asked, hoping this time, he'd be gone for good. Mr. Incredible nodded.

"The only problem is, we've gotta erase your memory." I gasped. I didn't want to forget this sitch. It was the most exciting thing that ever happened to me! I tried to protest but Elastigirl grabbed my friends and strapped them to tables, as mind drain helmets were perched above their heads. I started running out of the building. But Elastigirl grabbed my waist and pulled me to a table and Violet, now invisible, strapped me in and installed a mind drain helmet over my head. Frozone was at the controls and shook his head, flicked some knobs and pushed some buttons.

"I'm really sorry about this Heather", Frozone told me solemnly. The mind drain helmets were lowered on our heads. Then, I felt an electric shock circulate through my body! Then, nothing……..darkness.

_One more chapter! Reviews are welcome._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

_**A Dream?**_

"Heather, honey, wake up, Heather", I heard a familiar voice whisper. I opened my eyes to see I was in my room, in bed. Then I saw my mom sitting on my bed. I jumped up in bed, scared to death. Then, I realized.

"Mom, where's Drew and them?"

My mom frowned and said, "I'll get them, they're outside waiting for you." As she left my room momentarily I thought about what just happened. Was it real?

"Heather, hey, come on we gotta beat the traffic", I heard Ashlee say. I turned to see Drew and the gang standing in my room.

"Go where", I asked.

"Duh, the RV trip", Kalea responded.

"B-but Syndrome…..he's", I started but Drew stopped me.

"In the TV where he belongs, now get ready and meet us outside", Drew said.

"But, I-I had the weirdest dream, you were there, and so were you, all of you." Drew smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"Heather, I think you've been watching _The Wizard of Oz _to many times, come on." I nodded and told them I'd be ready in a minute.

"Once they were gone I thought, "Was that all a dream?" It must've been a dream if Drew and the others didn't remember. Or was it? Some mysteries are still unsolved……..

The End

Or is it……?

So,tell me what you think. Working on a sequal.


End file.
